More More More
by DevilToBeLoved
Summary: A stalker, individuals being attracted to her for no good reason, the Dark Lord obsessing over her, and of course exams. This is set to be the worst year of Hermione's life, and it's all because she decided to show some Gryffindor courage. Slightly AU, begins in fourth year, obsessive tendencies, desire, dark, gore, stalking, lots of Hermione ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in a slightly alternate universe, and some characters and ideas have been switched around. This is dark, this gets twisted, and it's all about desire. The characters do not belong to me, but the ideas do.**

"_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Oh, what will you do?_"

It was all she could think about, all that she could see behind her eyelids when she closed them to think. Throughout the summer all that Hermione had been able to focus on had been the assortment of letters and pictures that had been repeatedly sent to her home. When the previous school term had ended they began as sweet letters that she assumed had come from one of the other students at Hogwarts she had begun helping to raise the average grades of those in her house and others. They could have come from any other student who had finally appreciated her help enough to say thank you in some way.

What started as simple gratitude letters with small flowers attached quickly became a sentence or two at a time with a photo of her attached. Her lazed about in the garden behind her parents' house, hair tousled from being attempted to be tamed too many times. Her walking down the alleyway that led to her favourite muggle bookstore, dressed in jean shorts and casual top. This is what led to Hermione contemplating who the letters came from. The photos always moved, just enough for her to see that whoever took them was always just close enough. Never too close that when she began to look over her shoulder to watch out as she walked with her family, but close enough that she could feel that someone was always around.

The first month of Summer break passed by quickly as after receiving an assortment of letters – always packed between the letters of Ron and Ginny – Hermione decided to stay home. She had always been an introverted individual, she loved to study, to learn more and more so that she was prepared for the years to come. But being unable to study outside when the sun was shining and warm after being so accustomed to the dreary atmosphere that she was left to, left her feeling tired. Hermione's parents noticed this and decided on a family trip up towards a cabin in Little Hangleton. Little Hangleton was a cute little village. It was the best way that Hermione could describe it. And the cabin was cozy in a way that reminded her of the Hogwarts castle and to an extent her common room, just without the deep hues of red and gold.

The village itself was quiet, with a few shops and lots of houses with elderly couples. It wasn't off putting in any way, just quiet. And there were no letters arriving for her at the cabin that faced directly towards the giant estate at the top of the hill, so Hermione was able to rest and focus on her schoolwork and light reading. When they weren't together her parents even hung about at the Hangmen's Pub. A morbid name, but they brought back interesting stories from the residents about past events that took place in the village and around the country.

"Oh Hermione, there was this darling older woman. She told me a story about that house on top of the hill there. I understand why it seems so imposing now. And, oh, there's even a murder mystery that surrounds it!" Mrs. Granger had gotten very interested in the idea of murder mysteries when Hermione had started to go to school. As it was something that could keep her guessing without being fully unknown. It kept her grounded when her daughter wasn't around. "Apparently the entire family that owned the estate was found years ago and the only one who was around after their murders had been their groundskeeper, and-"

"Jean, you'll scare the poor girl." Mr. Granger cut off his wife before she could continue. "Hermione, if you're interested in the story we've heard I am sure your mother would love to share it with you. However, if you would prefer to continue reading ahead in your classes, we can leave you to that as well." Always calm and easy going, he sighed as he stepped in to the door of their cabin and removed his shoes as his wife followed suit, blushing. Hermione was curled up on a rocking chair with a crochet blanket draped over her knees.

As they fully stepped in to the cabin, Hermione smiled up at them. "I'd love to hear the story, honestly. This year I believe that we are going to be moving towards more analytical ways of thinking regarding how we deal with situations. So, if the story in this little town is anything like mum's books, I'd like to pick it apart." Hermione closed her Charms textbook and wiped her hands on her blanket before turning her full attention to her parents.

Mrs. Granger smiled and sat down across from her daughter on the couch. "So, years ago there was a family that lived in the estate. They were a bit uppity and very few people in the village cared for them. They kept to themselves and never left their home unless they had to." Hermione nodded and kept her eyes on her mother. "One night however, individuals around the village heard some sounds coming from the estate. The family was all found dead with only their groundskeeper surviving. However, there were no wounds found at all, so the groundskeeper was let go."

Hermione stared at her parents. "I'm sorry, but no wounds?" They nodded at her. As she became deep in thought she stared at her Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook which was situated under Charms. She raised her eyebrow and laughed for a moment to make her parents think that she was more at ease. "That's dreadful and unfortunate, but I can only imagine that whoever did that was incredibly smart and knew exactly what they wanted to accomplish and whom they wanted to frame. I doubt that the groundskeeper would still care for the estate at this time if he was the one to do it."

Her mother nodded at her and they laughed a little together while going through ideas of who could have done the deed before they made and ate dinner together. Hermione waited until her parents shuffled up the creaking stairs to their bed before she grabbed her textbook. Something had seemed off, she just had to figure out what it was.

Hermione already knew, she really didn't need her textbook. But it offered her something to solidify her thoughts. She read a passage aloud to herself, "The Killing Curse – also known as Avada Kedavra – is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful as well as sinister spells known in the world. When cast on a living person or creature the curse causes instantaneous and painless death, without causing any injury to the body, and without any trace of violence." Rolling her eyes along the pages, she repeated herself, "…without causing any injury to the body, and without a trace of violence."

Hermione thought for a moment about what she had read. And she began to wonder about what kind of magical history this little muggle village held. Who knew about what had taken place here? Had the ministry been made aware? Surely so, but why would they have let an innocent man be left to be suspected of crimes years later? There had to be more. And as she was Hermione Granger, she had to know. With this new information available to her there was something else that she would be able to focus on that wasn't schoolwork or her letters.

This was something that she could focus on and find out more about that was just for her to know.

With her parents asleep at the late hour, and a bit of Gryffindor courage pushing her along. She wanted to go see for herself what the estate held. And after years of being friends with Harry and Ron there was almost no question in her mind when she rushed out of the cabin and started to walk upwards towards the hill. And seeing lights on within the bottom of the manor only encouraged her to continue walking instead of ignoring what was happening. It was as if the last letter before she had left her home was aware that this would happen. And this was the beginning of Hermione's end.

"_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Oh what will you do?"_


	2. Chapter 2

She had always been the level-headed one. Out of the trio that they had become, Hermione was always the one to hold the boys back from their crazier ideas and talk them down to think about how to go about their plans safely. But, no one was holding her back. She was curious and wanted to know more, just a little bit more about the situation of the estate on the hill. Hermione wanted to see with her own eyes what was going on, she pushed through her sense of foreboding and continued up the hill.

From the village to the estate was at least a half hour walk, and the closer she got to where she was walking, Hermione felt a deeper need to turn around. However, she couldn't find herself capable of doing just that. She was so close, just a quick look in to the large manor would give her enough information to know whether a Killing Curse had been used on the grounds or not. The magical energy would still spark in the air and she would be able to feel it and she would be able to look in to old Ministry documents and newspaper articles that had been made available to the public and she could read through what had transpired if it matched what she suspected.

She could wait and review and research at school once the term started, or she could satiate part of her curiosity in this moment, now. And that is exactly what she wanted to do. Hermione found herself in front of the house before she had even realized time had been passing, and as soon as she crossed the boundary of the fence that blocked in the property, she felt it. An incredible burst of magic that had her struggling to breathe because it was so heavy. It was more than just residual magic that had been left on the house and the items that were around it, it was active. And from the lights that she could see flickering in the bottom of the house she knew it was more than just an inhabitant hanging about. Trudging forward, closer and closer to what was an abyss of darkness, Hermione walked closer to the light. However, she heard someone else moving towards it as well and hid herself next to the wall of the cobblestone house while they continued to descend in to the light coming from below.

An older gentleman, white hair that peaked higher on the sides and slightly disheveled walked with a flashlight in his hands and pointed it towards the bottom of the stairs. Hermione stared on at him as his face held a look of shock. She couldn't see what he was seeing, but the look on his face that was visible to her ran chills down her spine. And before she knew it, another spike of dark magic had her practically on the ground as the force of it caused her knees to buckle and her to push herself harder in to the stone of the home. Choking down a breath that threatened to escape her throat she watched as the expression on the man's face waned, quickly, and his body fell in the same way hers wanted to. He didn't even have a moment to scream and she was too afraid to.

This was a village of muggles, there were no wizarding families even close. She hadn't thought to carry her wand; she hadn't thought to leave a note for anyone to come searching for her if something happened. For the first time in her life, Hermione hadn't fully thought everything through. A snake slithered through what she had assumed was a crack in the rubble, resting on the passed man's head and staring directly at where she was hiding. Hair standing on edge and electrified with the magic swarming around her, Hermione hoped with all of her might that the snake was just looking in her direction. She begged whatever forces were around her that she would just be able to get out of here and even forget about what she had seen. As much as she wanted to be brave and stand up to whoever was doing wrong as Ron, Harry or even Ginny would have done, her courage stopped with her curiosity if she had no one around her.

She wanted to blend with the wall.

She didn't.

The snake – which she could now see was as long as she was tall – rushed at her with its fangs bared. Ready to bite down as it hissed, it was stopped midway towards reaching out to her and clamping down by another hissed set of whispers. Its mouth shut, but it was still sailing towards her. Before Hermione knew what was happening, the snakes head was inches away from her own, wrapped around her body and now supporting her weight against the wall. Her brown ringlets were tangled in to its body as it weaved and squirmed against her, growing increasingly tighter if she did more than breathe.

"Another muggle, My Lord?" A nasal sounding voice called from the alcove she had been trying so hard to avoid. She didn't want to hear anything, she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be anywhere else. Taking a deep breath with the snake wrapped around her, Hermione went through a list of whether she should reveal her magical prowess to whoever was near her. If she did, would they be inclined to spare her life? Or, even with her magical talent, if they found that she was a muggleborn would they throw any ideas of keeping her alive away and torture her first before striking the light from her eyes as well? "What would you like to do? It's a young girl, My Lord." Stinking breath was stretched across her face and she struggled to breathe even more.

A man stared in to her eyes, his own features sunken in and his face full of dark shadows that fell opposite of where he had a dusting of freckles. Straw blonde hair whipped around his head as he sparkled with magic in a way that Hermione had only seen from Snape himself when he had been particularly ruffled after a lesson where students were not listening. Hermione's hair sparked to life as she stared deeply in to his own eyes that were now raking over her form. She wore a jumper, but it didn't cover her legs. And though it was not cold, she felt the goosebumps spread across her legs and the breaths that she had tried so hard to hold came out.

The snake slowly moved off her as she heard more hissing. Hermione fought against the urge to immediately close her eyes and fall. She stood straighter and stared even deeper at the man in front of her as she noticed two more figures coming from the room. They stepped directly over the fallen body of the older man who had been lying still, lifeless, staring. Brown eyes widened as she stared at the men who now formed a triangle around her, snake slithering up in to the robes of the one now directly in front of her. If she were to even call him a man with the way the slits where his nose was supposed to be flared.

"She's not a muggle you imbecile." His voice was gruff and for some reason Hermione felt herself pulled towards it. Why such a strange looking creature would have such a calming voice made her knees shake. She felt her goosebumps begin to subside as she even leaned in slightly towards him. The dark magic surrounding all of them made her uncomfortable, but the absolute power radiating off him called out to something within her. "What's your name, girl?"

"Hermione Granger." It was pulled out of her before she was able to think up a lie, before she could hide herself away from everything. The men all stopped what they were doing, and the one directly in front of her had a grin stretch sickly across his pale face.

"My Lord?" The final man in the triangle spoke. His voice high pitched and squeaky and he couldn't help himself back from chattering upon his teeth as the thinning hair on top of his head was forced to be moved away from his eyes. The one spoken to as the Lord of the two had forced his head back with a flick of his wrist – no wand in sight – and moved his eyes towards the curly haired girl.

"I'm not particularly interested in continuing on with a conversation outside. Never know who's listening. Now, Miss Granger was it?" Hermione nodded her head and the smile that was on the man's face where lips should have been spread wider. "Follow us inside if you would." There was no question for her to answer, it was a demand and she felt it in her bones as the rat-faced man. She knew exactly who he was, after he had been exposed to her the previous year.

"I'll follow you, but if that rat of a man comes any closer to me, I'll have to react in a way that would be reminiscent of my cat the past couple of years." Freckles on full display, hair raised with magical electricity, Hermione didn't know what had possessed her to say that. Perhaps it was because Peter Pettigrew himself had been the one to push her from the small of her back, and she was aware of what his hands had played part in. The snake-like wizard laughed, deep, boisterous, before with another flick of his wrist, Peter was thrown to the ground and forced to bow before his master.

"Even though my body is weak, my magic is not." He breathed in, himself taking the spot closer to Hermione as she noticed that he didn't carry any sort of smell to him. "Wormtail, I'm going to set you on a little quest that you may be interested in. First, tell me about the young lady in front of us. Leave out no details, and Crouch, grab a snack for Nagini."

He spoke with such a sense of importance, of dread. It terrified her. But it terrified her more for him to know about her. To know more about her than her name, and from a man who she had unknowingly been around for years. The blond known as Crouch moved in to the room they had emerged from originally and left them. The snake-like individual wrapped an arm around her wrist and stared at her as if she were a snack of some sort and the snake that had hidden within his robes wrapped around both of their wrists like a handcuff to attach her to him.

"Hermione Granger. Mudblood. Friend of Harry Potter, My Lord. Considered to be one of the brightest witches of her age." Pettigrew began, "There isn't much to say, My Lord. She bests those around her easily but isn't exactly known for her shining personality."

"And that is you leaving out no details?" He sighed. "Go find seven muggles, bring them back here. I don't care how. Bring them alive and I'll summon those that I want." Pettigrew moved from his place on the ground slowly, but one look from the snake had him scurrying. Crouch walked back out with an assortment of items.

He stared at the entwined wrists of the young girl and his lord for mere moments before he laid down snacks for the snake holding them together.

"You know the plan, go." And as if a wave crashed in to her, Hermione almost buckled again as veil of darkness covered her form. She was dragged to the room, over the man before she was forced to watch his body burned to ash in front of her. Within moments she was left alone with the snakes. Alone, scared, and staring deeply in to red orbs that acted as eyes.

Hermione breathed in deeply as the snake man circled her, forcing her on to a chair where she instinctively crossed her ankles and held her hands. She was in his area now, and she had nothing to protect herself. All she could do was sit quietly. Suddenly, before she knew what was happening, she felt a pricking sensation run through her head. Wrinkling her eyebrows, tightening her hands, she tried to stop it without moving too much while she was around the snake. Her head was pounding, she was drowning, and as fast as the sensation had started it had stopped.

Lashes curled over her eyelids as she blinked up towards the man. He made no movements towards her, but he continued his staring, making Hermione feel more uncomfortable by the moment. The snake slithered out from his sleeve and once again it wrapped around her. Her ankles and wrists already crossed around each other, it held her in her position while she watched the man move.

"Harry Potter's little friend, hmm? The one who helped to find my chamber?" Hermione bristled, she opened her mouth to speak but the snake curled around her open mouth as well and stopped her movements. "Who would have thought that my most hated mudblood would have found her way to me?" His skin had started to peel and shed. Falling in pieces directly in front of her. She couldn't turn away; she was forced to stare wide-eyed at the thing in front of her while his pale skin flaked to show a peachier hue below. Cracks formed in his armour and below she could see a real person being revealed.

His mouth widened at her look of fear. She had realized who he was as he rifled through her mind. Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of the past generations and her own.

"Now, little lion. I'm going to give you a choice." She stared up at him as his skin ripped around him, she heard a pop as he let out a growl. "You can run from here, and I can find you later. Or, you can stay to see what's going to happen. If you stay, you won't be seeing your friends again. You will not see your family; you will not leave my side."

Curiosity could only push one so far, and with Voldemort himself staring down at her Hermione was quick to make her decision. "I'll run." She breathed in. "But you won't find me."

Voldemort laughed again, that raspy, low, chortle that almost had Hermione pushing against the snake so that she could be closer to him. "You won't know that it's me when I do, little lion." He hissed and the snake gently glided around her body once before moving along her and sliding up against him. "I'll do you a favour and remove your glamour."

Not knowing what he was talking about, Hermione felt the air around her shift and her hair calm slightly. But she didn't notice much of a difference as she forced herself to stand on shaking legs. Hermione stared at him, and all that he did was smile before golden tendrils danced in the air around them.

"Hermione Granger, do you promise to tell no one of what you've seen here tonight and continue on with your school year until I come to you?" She nodded in affirmation and the tendrils of gold shot in to her skin and pulled her against him. Suddenly, everything that had transpired felt as if it were a dream, she couldn't remember everything as clearly as she felt like she could.

And she was back in the cabin in her bed before she knew it. An owl on the windowsill staring at her with a letter hanging from its mouth.

"_Does the dark call to you like it does to me?"_


End file.
